The hepatotoxic effects of alcohol will be studied in the isolated perfused rabbit liver. The effects of graded doses of alcohol on albumin and hepatic protein synthesis will be studied using C14-CO2 and immunologic techniques. The endoplasmic bound and free polysomes and RNA will be isolated and the effects of alcohol on 3H uridine incorporation measured. Ornithine decarboxylase activity and polyamine content will be measured in order to determine their relation to the changes in hepatic protein synthesis. The diets of the donors will be varied as to protein content and the persusate content of amino acids, particularly tryptophan, arginine and ornithine varied. Hydrocortisone will be added to the perfusate and cortisone administered to the donors. Dual perfusion sytems will be used to determine how rapidly the depressed perfused liver will respond to washing out the alcohol or to the protective action of specific amino acids. These studies will provide data concerning the acute effects of alcohol on hepatic protein synthesis. Further, the ameliorating effects of diet and specific amino acids will be determined. By correlating hepatic polysome and RNA content, RNA synthesis and/or exchange, and polyamine levels with the effects of alcohol and amino acids, it will be possible to point to the sites of action of these agents with the aim of applying specific therapeutic measures.